in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/Episode Reservation Blog
This blog is for posting ideas of episodes you'd like reserved in the list of upcoming IaLR episodes. Season 3C reservations won't open until the end of S2B. Remember: only the first 8 episodes will take place in the rooms, the others will take place after the gang finished the Challenge for the 3rd time. For a list of episodes, see here. Styles There are many episode styles in IaLR. Pick what you want, or combine them! Challenge Episodes Your classic area. It usually goes like this: The gang must complete tasks, fight a villain (if there is one), and find the key to the exit door. But it doesn't always have to follow that pattern: you can make an episode with no real plot! Post-Challenge Episodes Takes place after the gang retired from the Challenge. In this episode, the gang is usually doing normal activities. The episode may or may not have a plot. The episode doesn't have to be about the gang relaxing, it can have a plot similar to Challenge Episodes! Kaitlynn-style Episodes The newest type introduced in IaLR. Basically, Kaitlynn writes a non-canon fictional story involving the Gang in numerous weird adventures. Examples are stories about Jelo as Harry Potter, the Fraidussonian Army, and/or the Gang being the Enterprise crew. You don't have to be me/ask permission from me to make these kinds of episodes, cause if you make one, Kaitlynn and Baxter are free-use for that episode. You can make segments in real-life that take place while Kaitlynn is writing the story. The other characters, like Baxter, could react to it. Rescue Squad This kind of episode style takes place in the present, which is months (or a year if it's 2018 and so on) after the gang retired from the Challenge. Ironically, this doesn't focus on most of the main gang! Instead, it focuses on the Echo Creek Rescue Squad, a team composed of trained and untrained people and some members of the Locked Room Gang, led by Tiffany Herrera (a.k.a Tiff, or Cupquake). Their goal is to rescue and help people. However, it doesn't have to be all about rescuing people; the Rescue Squad can have a vacation episode, or even get in a tight situation and try to call for help! The Squad's members are: *'Tiffany Herrera' - Well known as Ihascupquake, Tiff is the bubbly, friendly, and calm leader of the squad. Her wit, experience, and instincts help lead her team to victory, and out of danger. She's also got a lot of confectionery-themed artillery brought with her. She's also known for being a member of the LR Gang. *'Daniel Middleton '- Dan is popular for running his subscribed-by-billions gaming channel, The Diamond Minecart. Dan is the brains of the group. He always plans out every move the team makes as to not get them in deep water. Without him, the Squad wouldn't have survived by now. *'Tyler' - Best known in YouTubr as Logdotzip, Tyler is the brawn of the group. 5 months of combat training has led him to entering the group. Despite being the brawn, he also has a bit of brains. If in any case the squad encounters a very powerful enemy, you can always count on Tyler and his diamond sword to slay the beast. *'Edd, Tom and Matt '- A band of 3 idiot friends and roommates, and the main characters of Eddsworld. Wanting a vacation, they unknowingly (and stupidly) joined the Squad by mistake. The oddballs of the group, Edd is a lazy guy with a love for bacon, Tom is cold and seems unfazed by big threats, and Matt is plain stupid and narcissistic. *Jenny *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Kernely Pop *Robin *Moon *Lex *Everyone else's second mains. Timeshift Episodes This type of episode takes place in a time period that is NOT the present or 2016, and focuses on the Gang's ancestors (or the Gang's parents but younger in case of the 70s or 80s). This is named after the Timeshift episodes of Phineas and Ferb. Hybrids Wanna create a Challenge after the gang retired? Want Kaitlynn to make a story with the regular Locked Room Gang in it? Dreaming of the Rescue Squad meeting with their ancestors? Then Hybrids are for you! Combine 2, 3, 4 or more styles to get a brand new, unique style! Warning: I take no liability for your episodes turning extremely weird. Template Here's a template for when you want to reserve an episode. Just copy the template, paste it in your comment, fill in the spots, and publish it! Simple pimple. Okay, now, good luck, and bye! 'Title' *Episode style *Season number+section, episode number (not season overall, okay?) *Extra notes Description Category:Blog posts